


Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°73 : « Acolyte »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Even stars burn out [FR] [73]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Drabble, F/M, Inspired by “Thor: Ragnarök” (2017), Legends Never Die, otp
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 08:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17362568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Mara se surprenait parfois à maudire son époux, et à espérer ne l'avoir jamais rencontré...





	Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°73 : « Acolyte »

**Author's Note:**

> Ce drabble inédit est le seul, de toute la sixième compilation dont il était prévu au départ qu'il fasse partie, à être aussi long et complet. C'est peut-être parce que les deux personnages sont terriblement inspirants ;)

En général, Mara appréciait d'avoir Luke comme mari et acolyte.

Mais parfois, elle se retrouvait à espérer ne l'avoir jamais rencontré. Notamment, lorsque Luke avait cette idée “brillante” (selon ses propres termes), au cours d'une mission, d'utiliser avec elle la technique _À l'aide !_.

Cette fois-ci, c'était en sortant d'un ascenseur, en sachant pertinemment qu'ils tomberaient tous deux dans le camp ennemi.

\- À l'aide ! cria Luke, soutenant difficilement une Mara qui semblait inconsciente. Ma femme est blessée !

Alors que les ennemis décontenancés s'avançaient vers eux, sans trop savoir s'ils devaient les descendre tout de même sur-le-champ, ou bien les aider effectivement...

Mara rouvrit les yeux, juste à temps pour se voir expédiée dans le décor par Luke, atterrissant directement sur les ennemis, qui tombèrent comme des quilles. Elle dégaina son blaster et les acheva méthodiquement.

\- Quand est-ce qu'on arrête d'utiliser cette technique stupide, Skywalker ? grogna-t-elle en se massant l'épaule gauche, endolorie.

\- Quoi ? Tu n'aimes pas ? répondit son mari d'un ton moqueur.

Mara leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Ce serait tellement plus appréciable, et drôle, si les rôles étaient inversés, et que c'était _toi_ qui te ridiculisait à chaque fois, rétorqua-t-elle.

**Author's Note:**

> Toutes les personnes ayant reconnu la référence continuelle à “Thor: Ragnarök” gagnent un an de leurs pâtisseries ou friandises préférées xDD


End file.
